


Brianna Confused by Surik

by white_tiger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: The moments that Surik confused Brianna





	Brianna Confused by Surik

**Author's Note:**

> This will be marked as completed with more added if I ever get more Ideas and will not be an ongoing series.

Moments were Brianna was confused by Surik 

**First meeting**   


Brianna stood between two of her sisters as they waited for the intruders to exit the elevator, when the trio did Brianna was surprised to find Surik had hardly aged from the what the holo-vids of the war said. They walked with a calm energy, not one of complacency but one like that of an apex predator walking through its home knowing it was safe in its skill.

  
“Surrender your weapons, come peacefully and you will not be hurt.” Brianna ordered Surik, they looked her and her sisters over with a calm eye Brianna was about to order again when they spoke.  


“Very well, it is your home. I have no desire to fight so soon after my last fight… Though three lovely ladies would be far superior to fighting three droids.” Surik agreed calmly winking at Brianna smoothly as they handed over their weapon, signalling for their allies to do the same.  


Brianna recovered quickly and led Surik away to her mistress while her sisters took the others to the cells, Surik walked calmly beside her glancing at her for a moment eyes roving her body. Brianna would have reprimanded them, but she could tell it was not sexual, it was a fighter sizing someone else up, whatever standard they were using she clearly passed judging by the half smile and nodded as they turned their eyes forward once more.  


When Brianna left Surik to the care of two more of her sisters she could not help but be confused by how strange Surik was, they were nothing like Atris had told her, they did not strike her as someone to be rash.

 **The final handmaiden fight**  
Brianna stood in the corner of the room was her sisters spread out to face Surik who had been besting her sisters with freighting ease to the point that a simple goad was all it took to get them all in the fight. The worst part was the fact that Surik was using several fighting styles including some of the echani forms, ones not shown to her in combat by her sisters, the strangest though was the use of Mandalorian fighting moves.  


Her sister asked if Surik was ready and Surik looked around the room before locking eyes with her, she watched a number of emotions play over their face; Surprise, confusion, Annoyance, then calm and it happened fast enough that Brianna thought she was wrong as Surik turned back to the First of the Handmaidens.  


“I thought we agreed all of you against me, otherwise you can always claim that I did not beat all of you.” Surik remarked, tone mild but with an undercurrent of annoyance.  


“All will fight you, when we are five we fight as one we can not when we are six. The last of us would only hold us back, so we fight you at our strongest.” Brianna fought to keep the flush of rage and shame off her face, she tried to pretend that her sister’s rejection of her did not hurt, she turned to leave no longer wishing to lend moral support to her sisters for this fight.  


“Where are you going?” Her sister demanded, turning to answer she noticed it was not she that her sister was asking but rather Surik who was walking out of the room.  


“I have lost interest, fighting five horned Kath hounds is of no interest to me when a young Krayt dragon is dangled in front of me. If your sixth sister wants to fight one on one then I would relish the chance, it is not often two dragons may fight safely.” With that Surik left the room with a backward glance at Brianna.

**First time aboard Ebon Hawk**  


“Well if she is coming with us, she gets the cargo hold. Might remind her how fun it is to get lock up.” The Pilot groused, Brianna frowned and kept her composure.  


“The cargo hold is enough. I assure you, there is little I need. I will attend to myself.” Brianna assured, already used to being looked down on.  


“Atton one more word like that and I will have you sleeping on the floor of the cockpit.” Surik growled, Brianna looked up surprised at them. “She made a choice to leave her home and help up, unlike someone who only had death or stick with us.” Surik explained, their voice much calmer but lacking none of the steel from the first statement.  


“It is no matter. I am used to worse conditions.” Brianna tried to settle the ripples that her arrival had caused.  


“It does matter, we are working together so we need to play nice, and that means share. If you want the hold, I don’t blame you but you have to share, I have been sleeping there myself I am sure we can dig up another mattress roll for you. If not, you can share with me.” Surik explained with a wink, Brianna was confused and not sure what to do nor was the rest of the group, so the meeting broke up.  


**First time Sparring**  


Brianna was surprised when she fought Surik for the first time as she ‘taught’ them the echani basic forms, it had been clear from watching her sisters fight Surik that they knew the basics but what she was showing in this spar was anything but the basics. Within moments Brianna was relying on the third-tier movements to stand a chance, but in the end Surik’s pension for moving from one style to another was her undoing.  


“You tricked me!” Brianna seethed at the underwear clad former jedi who just looked confused. “You already know far more than the basics, you know nearly the entire second-tier!”  


“Really? Huh, no wonder Revan said it was high level techniques.” Surik responded, Brianna was brought up short. “I have no idea what I know and what I don’t know. Revan and Malak devised this fighting style by taking styles of our allies and enemies and forging a new style with a base from the combat art of our enemy the mandos.”  


“I-I see, forgive me for assuming.” Brianna apologized, Surik waved it off. “Don’t worry, though if you could show me the movements of the first-tier that would be great.” Brianna confused nodded and began leading Surik through the movements.


End file.
